Bientôt je vais mourir
by Enchantra83
Summary: Dix ans se sont écoulés. Hermione a une vie loin de la magie. Elle a voulu tout oublier. Mais le passé va ressurgir sous les traits d’un homme venu pour se venger. Un étrange dialogue et … ONESHOT
1. Je vais bientôt mourir

Bientôt je vais mourir

_Kikooo c'est moi Enchantra83,_

_Je recommence a éditer un one-shot exclusif. Tout nouveau tout beau. Personne ne l'a jamais lu encore  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes histoires et qui me laissent des reviews en particulier: tit mione, Jay , Darkim Queen et bien d'autres._

_Comme d'habitude rien et à moi mais JKRowling. Pa contre toute l'histoire sort de ma tête. Biensur elle est sur mon couple préféré Draco/Hermione. Il vous vous demander pourquoi j'ai écris ça à la fin c'est à cause d'un coup de blues._

_Pensez aux kleenex avant de lire._

Maintenant place à la lecture.

-----

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 27 ans. Je devrais être heureuse mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ma vie vient de prendre un tournant auquel je ne m'attendais plus. Lequel ? Et bien, je vais bientôt mourir.

Pourtant je ne suis pas malade.

Certaines personnes seraient effrayées par une telle chose. Mais moi, je le sais depuis dix ans. C'est pour cette raison que je suis si calme, même si tout au fond de moi, je suis révoltée.

On n'échappe jamais à son destin.

Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé d'oublier qui j'étais, d'avoir une vie normale. Comme diraient mes anciens camarades une vie de moldue. J'y étais presque parvenue jusqu'à ce que le temps me rattrape.

Je ne me souvenais plus d'une chose. C'est qu'on ne peut pas fuir indéfiniment. Le passé finit toujours par refaire surface quoique l'on fasse.

Ah ! Cette maudite Trelawney. Tout est de sa faute …

Non je me ments… Je suis si en colère.

Mais remontons de quelques années. Pour comprendre le présent, il faut savoir l'histoire en connaissant ce qui est arrivé.

En troisième année, je ne pouvais déjà pas supporter Trelawney. Ses airs mystérieux, son histoire de troisième œil, sa manière de me parler ou sa façon théâtrale d'annoncer une mort affreuse à Harry …

A cet instant, je peux toujours sentir l'exaspération qu'elle m'inspirait. Dans toute ma scolarité, c'est la seule matière que je fus heureuse d'abandonner.

Harry et Ron se moquaient souvent de moi à ce sujet.

Harry… Ron….

Quand je repense à eux, un sourire se dessine un court instant sur mes lèvres. Puis il s'efface et les larmes recommencent à pointer aux coins de mes yeux. Tant de souvenir, à jamais, perdus.

Ils me manquent tellement.

J'ai l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé. Et cependant ce n'est pas le cas.

Après notre victoire finale sur Voldemort, moi, Hermione Granger, l'une des rares survivantes de ce combat, j'ai abandonné le monde magique pour effacer la douleur de mon cœur. Le fait de respirer encore était horrible. J'avais perdu la plus part des êtres que j'aimais. Sirius, Dumbledore, mes parents, Ron et Harry.

Plus rien pour m'attacher.

Tant de vies sacrifiées pour notre cause. Tant de meurtrissures au tribu de la paix.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un fantôme parmi les êtres vivants.

Alors une nuit, j'ai décidé d'en finir en partant.

Je laissais un mot à ma seule amie : Ginny Weasley.

Je lui expliquais, dedans, ma décision. Je lui demandais de ne pas me chercher. Je lui écrivais aussi que pour surmonter les derniers événements, il fallait que je m'éloigne du monde des sorciers et, que lorsque j'irai mieux, je reviendrai.

J'étais tout à fait consciente que je lui mentais. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Cette nuit là, je suis montée en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour admirer une dernière fois l'école. Je passais comme d'habitude près de la classe de divination sans y prêter attention. Et puis, en haut, je me suis assisse sur le rebord, mes jambes balançant dans le vide. La lumière des étoiles paraissait plus terne comme si elles partageaient ma peine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, dans le froid de l'obscurité.

Je détaillais chacun des lieux que j'avais parcourut lors de ces sept années.

Le lac avec ses eaux noires et son monstre géant, la cabane démesurée de Hagrid où nous venions souvent le rejoindre pour prendre le thé, la forêt interdite….

A chaque fois, un de mes souvenirs me renvoyait à des moments partagés avec Harry et Ron. Nos discutions, nos luttes, nos prises de bec et cette terrible bataille …

Mon cœur se brisait sous chacune de ses peines. Je respirais une fois encore le vent sur mon visage.

Ce silence, c'était la seule chose que je tolérais.

En redescendant, je me trouvais nez à nez avec cette fameuse femme que je n'avais jamais prise au sérieux. C'était encore et toujours ce professeur. Elle était étrange comme absente. Ses yeux vitreux me regardaient fixement. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule en se crispant.

- Ca va professeur ? Dis je doucement.

Soudain une voix rauque et haletante sortit de sa gorge.

_Une décennie se sera écoulée,  
Quand le dernier des mangemorts viendra te tuer.  
Ainsi lors d'une même nuit étoilée,  
Vos destins seront finalement liés  
Tout sera terminé  
Et la paix pourra enfin régner._

Une fois cette prophétie énoncée, le professeur, quoique professeur soit un titre trop honorable pour elle, était redevenue comme d'habitude.

La veille femme me demanda ce que nous faisions ici. En réponse de ma part, elle obtint uniquement mon indifférence.

Ce fut mes derniers instants de sorcière.

En passant les grilles de l'école, je décidais d'aller quelques temps dans ma maison pour reprendre des forces et choisir ce que j'allais devenir. En tout cas, une chose était certaine : Je ne devais plus avoir d'attache. Pour cela, je devais laisser tout derrière moi.

Il fallait que je clôture ce chapitre pour survivre.

Une semaine s'enchaîna.

Mon état ne s'était pas franchement amélioré. Je passais mes journées dans la pénombre ressassant chaque détails de cette terrible bataille. J'étais persuadé que si j'avais agi autrement ou fait autre chose, j'aurais pu les sauver tous les deux.

Mais cela ne servait à rien.

De temps en temps, je passais devant le miroir du couloir. Le visage que je pouvais y contempler n'avait plus rien à voir avec les quelques photos qui traînaient à côté.

Ma figure s'était anormalement amaigrie. Ma peau était d'une pâleur effrayante. Cela contrastait horriblement avec les cernes sous mes yeux. Une preuve de plus que je ne dormais pratiquement pas. Mes cheveux, autrefois bouclés et lumineux, étaient devenus ébouriffés et ternes.

Ce qui me frappa dans cet autre moi- même, c'était le pétillement de vie de mes yeux qui avait disparu. A la place, il y avait seulement deux prunelles sans éclat.

Il fallait que cela change.

La dernière trace de vie en moi se rebella contre cette situation. En quelques minutes, je pris des vêtements.

Dans quelle direction aller ? Je m'en fichais.

Je me mis à parcourir le pays. Restant ici et là quelques temps et avant même de m'être attachée, je repartais aussitôt.

Finalement après sept ans, je déposais mes valises dans un hameau des Highlands, tout près des falaises déchirées par la mer.

L'Ecosse était devenue ma terre d'exile.

Le calme y régnait. La population était peu importante. Les habitants, discrets et amicaux, se connaissaient tous. Seuls, quelques touristes venaient s'ajouter par moment. Certains se mêlaient même aux habitués du pub où j'avais fini par être embauchée comme serveuse.

Les jours se succédèrent puis les mois et les années. Trois ans exactement passèrent ainsi pour nous amener à la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Comme toujours, je m'étais levée tard. Après une douche rapide, j'avais enfilé un vieu jeans accompagné du tee-shirt noir au nom du bar. Je commençais à 18 heures. J'avais encore trois bonnes heures devant moi.

J'allais au bord des rochers pour admirer la couleur de l'eau, avec les vagues qui se fracassaient dans un va et vient continuel. Sentir encore le vent balayait mes cheveux et qui me permettait, un court instant, d'oublier.

Quelques secondes de paix c'est tout ce que je désirais.

C'est quand je fus là-bas que je réalisais que c'était mon anniversaire.

« Quelle ironie » pensais-je.

Il serait à l'image des précédents, hanté par mes propres fantômes toujours aussi douloureux.

C'est alors qu'un point à l'horizon attira mon attention. Il grossissait à vue d'œil dans ma direction.

« Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? »

Soudain je reconnus un rapace. Pas n'importe lequel, un grand duc. Ce n'était pas un animal très courant dans cette région. Il passa juste au-dessus de moi. C'est là que je l'aperçus. Il tenait une lettre dans ses serres.

Cette découverte me glaça le cœur comme une lame qui pénètre d'un coup. Il y avait donc un sorcier ici. Mais depuis quand ? Qui était il ? Et surtout, m'avait il vu ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps, que j'étais en cavale.

Presque dix ans, que je fuyais le monde auquel j'appartenais depuis ma naissance. Tout cela pour échapper aux aurors du ministère de la magie.

Des années, que les jours de ma vie se succédaient en se ressemblant inlassablement, en parcourant ce monde moldu infâme pour ne pas être reconnu et pris par un sorcier.

Je vivais dans la déchéance la plus totale.

Moi, Draco Malefoy, sorcier au sang pur, dernier mangemort, je vivais comme un rat.

Tout ça, par la faute de cet infâme trio. Deux étaient morts. Il ne restait plus que la sang de bourbe.

Pendant longtemps, j'avais imaginé la retrouver et lui infliger les pires tortures. L'idée de me délecter de chacun de ses cris, ne faisait qu'accroître ma haine pour cette fille. Après tout, elle était responsable de la destruction de tout ce en quoi je croyais…

La bataille avait commencé depuis le petit matin.

Personne ne faisait de cadeau à personne.

J'étais près du maître. A la place qu'aurait du occuper mon père, s'il n'était pas mort quelques mois plutôt en recevant le baiser du détraqueur.

En face, il y avait Saint Potter, Weasmoche, la sang de bourbe et le reste de sa petite bande.

Que croyaient ils ? Qu'ils allaient nous battre. Ils étaient pitoyables.

Et puis des jets commencèrent à fuser des deux côtés.

Les premiers cadavres tombèrent. L'odeur du sang se rependit. Une odeur âpre, qui vous soulève le cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais réellement sentie. Ce qui me frappa le plus, c'était les expressions sur les visages.

C'était une chose de dire qu'on veut tuer, c'en est une autre de passer à l'acte. Puis, au fur et à mesure, que le temps s'écoule, on s'habitue. On tue sans réfléchir. On a pris le rythme.

C'est à ce moment que je la vis.

J'avais levé ma baguette pour lui envoyer le sort mortel. Le jet vert était parti mais Weasmoche s'interposa. Il fut frappé de plein fouet et s'effondra. Je pointais de nouveau ma baguette lorsque…

Plus rien.

Je me suis réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, enfoui sous un amas de cadavres.

J'étais vivant. Comment et pourquoi je ne le savais pas. Quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, j'ai aperçu leurs dépouilles : Potter et mon maître.

Une rage démesurée me submergea. Il l'avait tué…

Je me cachais pendant plusieurs jours dans la forêt interdite pour reprendre des forces.

Ensuite en utilisant un sort d'apparence, j'ai transplané vers le chemin traverse. Là-bas, des affiches étaient placardées de partout, annonçant la fin du tirant. En dessous, il y avait sa photo et le récit des événements.

Je n'avais plus rien…

Fuir.

Voilà tout ce qu'il me restait. Fuir pour la retrouver et la tuer même si c'était la dernière que je faisais.

Un jour, je me vengerai quelqu'en soit le prix.

J'allais donc me reposer. Demain j'irai à Poudlard et je la tuerai…

Le lendemain, dans la gazette du sorcier, on pouvait lire :

Disparition mystérieuse de Hermione Granger.

Le ministère met tout en œuvre pour la retrouver.

Même ça, cette sale sang de bourbe avait réussi à me le prendre.

Alors je me mis à sa poursuite, tout en étant poursuivi. Un étrange chasseur qui est une proie. Et une proie qui chasse ses souvenirs. Curieuse course. L'un contre la douleur, l'autre pour l'honneur d'une stupide idéologie qu'il a fait sienne.

Paris, Berne, Vienne, Budapest, Moscou…

A chaque fois des aurors sont tout prêt. Je suis obligé de m'enfuir encore et encore. La peur et la solitude sont mes compagnes. Ma vengeance, ma seule raison de vivre.

Puis un besoin. Revoir mon pays.

Ca fait déjà neuf ans que je suis parti. Je voulais retrouver les odeurs et les paysages de mon enfance. Ne serais que l'espace d'une minute, d'un souffle.

J'arrivais alors, toujours dissimuler sous une nouvelle apparence, devant ce qui fut autrefois le manoir de ma famille. Il était en ruine. Le portail était rouillé. Les herbes folles et les ronces avaient envahi le parc qui ressemblait plus à une jungle. Les fenêtres avaient été toutes cassées. Les murs étaient fissurés et par endroits écroulés.

Un cauchemar. Je faisais un cauchemar. Et pourtant il concorde avec mon existence actuelle.

Ma haine était toujours pour cette sang de bourbe. Cependant je ressens cette lassitude qu'on les personnes qui sont rongées de l'intérieur.

Est-ce que j'avais envie de continuer.

Au fond de moi, pas vraiment mais j'étais un Malefoy. Je n'avais pas le choix.

L'honneur surpassait ce que je désirais. Mes ancêtres, mon père, mon maître réclamaient son sang.

Ecoeuré, je me rendis à l'allées des Embrumes. Elles ne ressemblaient plus non plus à ce qu'elles avaient été quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard.

Elles étaient pratiquement désertes et beaucoup d'échoppes avaient fermé.

Le vent soufflait en bourrasque en jouant avec une feuille de journal qui se colla à moi. Le titre

Commémoration de la Victoire contre Voldemort.

Je lisais

_Le ministère de la magie, hier, a honoré la mémoire du Survivant et de ses amis en rappelant leur mort héroïque pendant les neuvièmes cérémonies de la Liberté. Le ministre a aussi rappelé qu'une récompense pour toutes informations concernant Miss Granger était toujours d'actualité_…

Mon regard se perdit… Granger, elle était toujours en vie et introuvable….

D'un côté, cela réjouissait mon cœur. D'un autre, ça m'enfonçait un peu plus dans les méandres de mes souvenirs.

Je me rendais compte aussi que les choses avaient changer le nom de mon maître n'inspirait plus la crainte, lui qui avait fait de si grandes choses, en tout cas à mes yeux. Quelle honte….

A cet instant, un écho résonna:

- aurors

Traqué encore et toujours, je partis donc en changeant encore d'apparence.

Je me mis à traverser le pays pour continuer de m'échapper. J'arrivais en Ecosse. Je longeais la côte car je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de sorciers.

Et puis je me suis arrêté dans ce foutu village de moldus. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis rentré dans ce pub pour oublier. Et là, dans ce lieu perdu, je l'ai vu devant moi….

Je l'ai reconnue immédiatement.

Elle avait peu changé. Toujours aussi belle malgré que se soit une sang de bourbe. Pourtant en étant la même, quelque chose avait disparu.

Je n'aurais pas su dire quoi exactement mais elle était différente.

Elle s'approcha.

- Bonsoir, vous désirez ?

« Te tuer ! »

- Un double whisky.  
- Très bien, je vous apporte ça.

Le sourire, qu'elle avait affiché, était forcé. C'était elle et en même temps pas.

De ma table, à l'écart, j'avais pu l'observer tout en enchaînant verre sur verre. Je fus le dernier à sortir. Je voulais la tuer maintenant. Puis j'ai changé d'avis.

Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus spétaculaire. Alors j'ai commencé ma surveillance et une idée a germé. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, un sourire vint se coller sur mes lèvres. J'avais trouvé.

------------

- Bonsoir, que désirez vous ?  
- Un double.

- Très bien.

Comme les autres soirs, Granger s'exécuta. Elle ne se doutait toujours pas de qui j'étais.

- Voilà monsieur.

- Merci.

- Dite moi, il n'y a pas foule ce soir.

- Comme tous les soirs de …

Elle s'interrompit en voyant mes yeux.

- Un problème ?  
- Non j'ai cru que…  
- Quoi ?

- Vos yeux. J'ai cru qu'il avait changé de couleur.

La chasse était de nouveau ouverte.

- Ah bon, sûrement un effet de la lumière.

- Oui sûrement.

Elle partit, au comptoir, visiblement perturbée.

- Ce soir, j'avais décidé que tout serait fini. Ce soir. Mais avant, j'allais m'amuser avec ma victime.

J'étais occupée à laver les quelques verres que j'avais servis et repensais à ce que j'avais cru voir.

Les yeux de cet homme, qui étaient marron, semblaient une seconde, avoir pris une teinte bleu gris métallique.

Dans toute mon existence, il n'y avait que deux personnes avoir possédé cette couleur : Lucius Malefoy et Draco. Les deux étaient morts.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Pourquoi fallait il que je vois ça ce soir. Est-ce que… ? Non tu deviens folle comme à chaque anniversaire. Tu crois avoir réussit à laisser les choses derrière toi. Mais au fond, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Et jusqu'à ta mort tu y repenseras quoique tu fasses.

Voyant que l'homme avait fini, je m'approchais à nouveau de lui.

- Vous en voulez un autre ?  
- Oui. Mais comme nous sommes seuls, prenez s'en un et buvez le avec moi.

Depuis que j'étais là, c'était la première fois qu'un client me faisait cette proposition. Les habitués n'avaient jamais fait cela. Remarque mon attitude n'aidait pas.

- C'est très sympathique de votre part mais non.

Pourquoi me résistait elle.

Plus je la regardait plus je percevais cette chose, au fond indéfinissable, qui la faisait différente d'autrefois.

Ce petit jeu, du chat et de la sourie, commençait sérieusement à me lasser. Je n'avais qu'une envie, en finir et le fait que je n'arrivais pas à l'amener là où je voulais, m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

- Voyons Granger, ne t'entête pas.

-….

Ce ton. Cette manière de m'appeler avec tant de mépris. Impossible … Pourtant…..

Mon cœur avait cessé de battre quelques secondes. Je doutais et pourtant tout mon être savait. Je me retournais d'un coup pour lui faire face sans rien montrer comme je l'avais toujours fait depuis cette nuit où j'étais partie.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Voyons. Tu ne le devines pas ?

Il y eut un silence comme jamais qui fit remonté toute la douleur dans mon cœur.

- Non, c'est impossible…  
- Tu le crois vraiment… Sang de bourbe.

A cet instant, je pris ma baguette et reprit mon apparence.

- Malefoy ! Hurla t elle.

A part le son de sa voix, rien ne trahissait sa surprise.

- Et oui. Je vais pouvoir enfin en finir avec toi. Et tes amis ne sont plus pour m'en empêcher.

Elle resta impassible et dit alors simplement.

- Je le sais.

C'était étrange. Elle était résignée comme si elle avait toujours su que cet instant viendrait. Comme si elle s'y était préparée.

Pour la première fois, depuis dix ans, j'étais déstabilisé. Mais qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire.

- Tu me déçois Granger. Pas de peur, pas de larme en entendant cela.

- Pourquoi. Cela fait dix ans que je sais que je vais mourir.

Elle avait lâché ces mots comme si tout cela était des plus normales.

Sa révélation m'intrigua. Mais je devais en finir.

Je scellais la porte d'un mouvement sec de mon poignet. Je levais ensuite ma baguette puis là, je ne sais comment, ses yeux ont capturé les miens.

Et à cet instant, tout me parut clair.

Cette chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir, tout à l'heure, c'était la perte de son envie de vivre. Cette petite étincelle qui l'a rendée différente de toutes les autres. Qui la rendait brillante par rapport à toutes celles que j'avais côtoyé toute ma vie. …

Alors ma main s'abaissa en laissant tomber ma baguette. Je m'avançais vers elle et soudain je l'ai embrassée. Comment et pourquoi. Ces questions n'avaient pas besoin d'être. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, elle répondit à ce baiser avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Sans réfléchir, nous avons commencé à ôter nos vêtements. Le contact de nos corps nous donnait l'impression d'approcher de la rédemption. Nous avions besoin de chaleur tant notre souffrance, totalement opposée, était semblable à celle de l'autre.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un me comprenait et partageait cette même douleur qu'on les gens qui ont tout perdu.

Pourquoi j'avais tant besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Pourquoi je gémissais sous chacune de ses caresses.

Après tout, il avait été toujours mon ennemi. Il avait même essayer de me tuer lors de cette terrible bataille et c'était Ron qui m'avait protégée en se sacrifiant à ma place. Et pourtant j'étais entrain de me donner, sans aucune contrainte, à cet homme à l'apparence froide dont les convictions me faisaient horreur

Mais j'en avais besoin. Avant de mourir, je voulais vivre une dernière fois.

Oui, je savais que j'allais mourir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était un Malefoy, seul l'honneur comptait quoiqu'il en coûte, quelque soit les sentiments.

Et puis les mots de la prophétie me revinrent en mémoire. Pour une fois, Trelawney avait vu juste. Tout serait fini ce soir et la paix serait définitivement acquise.

Je sentis alors une chaleur intense m'enivrait. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé cela. Puis mon cri suivi du sien. Etonnant mélange de douleur et de bonheur. Et ces mots à lui, soufflés dans mon oreille.

- Je t'aime.

J'étais venu pour la tuer. Et voilà que je m'apercevais, que je l'avais toujours aimée malgré ma haine.

Ces mots étaient sortis le plus naturellement du monde. Comme l'échange banal d'un couple amoureux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je posais alors ma tête sur sa poitrine. Elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux.

Tant de délicatesse, tant de douceur.

Elle m'avait fait renaître à la vie. Elle avait fait s'éloigner mes démons et mes cauchemars. Cependant elle se leva. Elle ne disait rien. Elle commença à s'habiller.

Je me suis levé et fis de même. Puis je me suis rapproché. Elle me tournait le dos. Je passais mes mains alors sur son ventre, collant mon visage contre sa joue.

Instant divin qui n'a besoin d'aucun mot.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait. Je ne le désirais même pas. C'est alors qu'elle s'est détachée de moi. Elle fit quelque pas et ramassa ma baguette.

Une seconde, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'en servir contre moi. Que tout ce qui venait de se passer était une ruse pour m'éliminer. Mais non, elle avança en me tendant l'objet et ajouta.

- Fais le rapidement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands.

- Quoi ?

- Fais le répéta t elle.

- Ca n'a plus de raison maintenant.

J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras mais elle recula.

- Draco.

Elle s'arrêta. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom était la chose la plus douce de la terre.

Elle reprit.

- Toi et moi savons que tu dois le faire.

- Mais…

Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je réalisais qu'elle avait raison. Elle ajouta

- Sinon tu ne serais plus l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a redonnée vie.

Cet aveu bouleversa mon âme.

Elle m'aimait.

C'est là, que je vis que cette lumière, dans ses yeux, était revenue. Elle était à nouveau la Hermione Granger que j'avais toujours connue.

Je m'avançais une dernière fois vers lui et l'embrassa encore. La baguette passa dans sa main. J'étais vivante et amoureuse. J'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me sourit. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. On aurait dit un ange.

Le reste se passa de commentaire.

L'acte dura en lui-même une seconde. Pour moi ce fut une éternité.

Elle tomba lentement sur le sol. Je n'entendis aucun bruit. Car ma vie s'était arrêtée en même temps que son souffle. Je vins à coté d'elle, soulevant sa tête pour la poser sur mes genoux.

Je pleurais. Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie je pleurais. Je venais de tuer la seule femme que j'avais jamais aimée.

Ironie du sort le tableau final que j'avais prévu au départ me revint en mémoire.

Hier matin, j'avais envoyé un grand duc au ministère de la magie pour annoncer que Hermione serait ici dans ce pub. J'avais ajouté que je ne voulais pas de la récompense mais que c'était pour l'honneur que je le faisais. Ils étaient censés la découvrir morte avec ce mot qu'il y avait dans ma poche. Ca aurait du être ma vengeance et l'honneur retrouvé.

Mais tout ceci n'avait plus de sens.

Alors j'ai décidé de faire la seule chose digne : Tuer son assassin. C'est-à-dire moi.

Je brûlais donc la lettre, et là je commençais à entendre des coups dans la porte. Sûrement les aurors.

Jamais ils ne sauraient ce qui s'était joué ici.

Le dernier acte tragique du combat entre le bien et le mal.

Je posais encore une fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et puis….

----

_Quand les aurors rentrèrent dans le pub, ils trouvèrent deux corps sans vie. Celui de Hermione Granger et celui de Draco Malefoy. Ils étaient enlacés._

_Etrange scène, que le dernier des mangemorts et la dernière survivante de l'Ordre Du Phénix, réunis dans la mort._

_Les journaux ne spéculèrent pas sur ce fait. Chacun gardant son opinion pour lui._

_La prophétie, que tout le monde ignorait, venait de s'accomplir. _

_La paix allait enfin régner_.

Je sais c'est horrible. Mais pas taper ! Laissez moi vos impressions même si c'est pour me dire que je suis un auteur sadique.

Visitez aussi mon site http/janyespace.free.fr


	2. Chapter 2

désolé c'est une erreur de manip

j'arrive pas à le supprimer


End file.
